


Third Option

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, and then this, fuck I'm sorry guys, it's was like "what if", suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No way was Ryan going to let option one or two happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Option

"You don't understand..." Ryan slammed his fist down on the table. "I can't fucking do it."

His employer rolled his eyes. "You're underestimating yourself. You keep saying they're better than you, but you're the fucking best out there." He got out the orange file that Ryan had given him when he arrived, detailing every talent and every important kill. "The leader of the top gang in Los Santos a while ago, the leader before that, the LSPD chief..." He looked back up into Ryan's icy eyes. "And you're telling me you can't squish the little gang that showed up and started messing with my transactions?"

"They aren't little. They're better-"

"They're fucking not and-" The employer finally caught an idea of what was going on. "You worked for them, didn't you?" 

The masked man stayed deathly quiet. 

"You son of a bitch." He got aggravated with his newest asset. "You're getting all mushy for those sons of bitches? I'm the one giving you this money now, aren't I? Not those assholes!" The man slapped the table over and over again, drawing Ryan's eyes to him again. "Look at me! This is the face that's keeping you not fucking dead!" 

Ryan's dirty nails dug into his palms. "I could kill you." The entire reason he left the crew was what he was going to have to do. He couldn't believe this.

The employer sat back in his seat. "Good." He lit a cigarette. "That's what I need." He pushed the file away from himself. "Look, choose which you care about at the moment. I know you'll make the right choice, since you know that you're not in the right situation to start making bad ones." That was the nice way of saying Ryan was basically owned, head to toe, and not being owned meant being the exception to a prison's 'No Execution' law.

That's how he ended up being at the scene of the next heist. It was at the biggest bank in Los Santos, of course. The crew did it as much for the style points as for the money. 

Ryan didn't have his mask on. He was seemingly normal, if not biker-like. His stomach churned, not having eaten anything proper in a while. That's what happened when he left the crew. Every bad habit he had came back to him, sometimes worse. His hair was long and shaggy, lips chapped, the bags under his eyes prominent and noticeable. No facepaint this time; he was in no mood for all the theatrics. 

And like that, the car pulled up. Jack got out, and then Michael. The others pulled the car somewhere out of the man's view. Ryan was gazing at them from afar intently, but seeming disinterested. The gunshots started from inside, screams heard. People outside started running, or slowly making their away from the problem area. Ryan stayed leaning against the rack near the bank. It was when the police came that he moved from his spot and went to the back of the bank. He knew exactly where Geoff would always come out from in every heist. It was the safest way to keep the kingpin from getting spotted. 

He saw the suit making its way out of the back door and got his pistol out. Why bring anything flashy for an event he didn't want to be a part of? "Geoff." Ryan tried to keep his voice emotionless. A hand was in his pocket casually, the other pointing the gun. 

The other man turned to look over his shoulder, a duffel bag on one of his shoulders, when his eyes widened. "Ryan..." Geoff knew the man was the sharpest shooter. He quickly took his gun out and took aim, unsure of the other's intent. "Leave me alone, Ryan. Now's not the time for fucking around."

"You know, you've never changed." Ryan couldn't help but notice. "Serious on the battleground... better than I am at keeping up a front sometimes." His hand was shaking. His own hand was shaking slightly, and he couldn't stop it. 

Geoff noticed, he started to lower his gun. Even when the man was in his crew, he's never acted this way. "Ryan..?" 

Suddenly, the assassin sniffed. He wasn't ready to do this, to do anything like this... he just couldn't. Ryan felt the pressure around his heart double, stomach tightening and churning at the same time. It was nothing he ever felt before. "I was sent here to kill you, Geoff. It was either kill you, or get killed myself." 

The crew leader could hardly believe his eyes or ears. The trembling in his voice, the tear that slide down his fair face... what has this work done to him? 

"I have a third option..." The gun in Ryan's hand switched from pointing at Geoff to his own head. The cool surface against the side of his head, nestling in his hair... was almost comforting. "It's about time for me to retire anyway..." His bittersweet laugh was interrupted by another sniff, tears leaving streaks down his face now. What a shameful display. Geoff started slowly coming closer, and Ryan knew he couldn't let him stop what was going to happen one way or the other. Everything is solved with him out of the picture. "I rather go out physically rather than mentally, and by my own hand."

The bullet to his brain beat the scream of his name that came from his former boss.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
